


John Deere Green

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Song Inspired [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not related to the others in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: Harley is in love with Peter and figures out a way to tell him that Peter can't mistake for anything else.A Parkner fic inspired by John Deere Green by Joe Diffie.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Song Inspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	John Deere Green

**Author's Note:**

> Like the others in this series, this is a fic inspired by a song. It has no relation to any of the other fics in the series.  
> Also, Happy Valentine's Day! (A day late, but whatever.)

Harley suited up in his room at Avengers Tower. He’d come up to New York almost a year earlier to work with Tony. In that time, he’d managed to become what Tony termed a ‘Junior Avenger’ like Spider-Man. They were only called in for battles where the others didn’t think there was another choice but otherwise patrolled their respective parts of the city looking for day-to-day crime to stop.

He’d also met and fallen in love with Peter Parker. He knew Peter was Spider-Man which is what led to his current idea. He’d tried flirting with Peter, the only success he’d managed with that was to get Peter to blush. So he’d turned to MJ and Ned for what he should do or if he should do anything. Ned hadn’t had any ideas and all MJ would say was that, despite being a genius, Peter could be very oblivious and sometimes needed things spelled out for him. He’d been on the phone with his sister Abbie two days earlier and, in the background, her radio had been playing ‘John Deere Green’ by Joe Diffie. This had given Harley his brilliant idea.

He’d been in the lab the entire previous day affixing a new ‘weapon’ to the Iron Lad suit, along with what looked like a metal backpack on his back. Both were temporary. He flew out of the Tower and headed for Queens. He had his AI, Susan, communicating with Karen through FRIDAY so that he would know where Peter was and where he was headed. He figured having the communication route through FRIDAY would make it more difficult for Peter to know that’s what was happening.

Landing on the first roof, Harley shot lights at the water tower perched there. The lights were designed to stay lit up for 24 hours before they’d dim out. He flew to 20 more rooftops in Spider-Man’s usual patrol area, including Peter’s apartment building, before flying back home to wait. If he’d been paying more attention, he’d have noticed the civilians who’d seen him on various roofs and had filmed him writing his message. As it was, he had no idea that videos of him had been posted to every social media site and that he was currently trending on them all.

Tony knew. He had Peter Parker, Spider-Man, Harley Keener, and Iron Lad all tagged through FRIDAY so he was alerted whenever something happened online with them. He watched the first video then called whoever was in the Tower to watch the next one with him. MJ and Ned each came across the videos on Twitter. MJ said aloud “Yeah, that’ll work,” with a small smile on her face. Ned had to restrain himself from saying anything to Peter, who he was talking to at the time he came across the first video. He recognized a couple of the surrounding buildings and tried to steer him in that general direction.

Peter landed on a building’s roof and sat on the edge of the building for a minute. Mostly just to enjoy the view of the city. From across the alley, someone called out to him.

He swung over to them and perched on the side of the building. “Yes?”

“Um hi,” the person in question was a 15-year-old girl and she looked a little star-struck.

“Did you need help?”

“Um, no. But, um, I…. Did you see that?” She pointed to the water tower of the building he’d landed on. Peter looked to where she’d pointed and saw, in bright white lights,

IRON LAD LOVES SPIDER-MAN

He lost his footing on the side of the building and started to fall before quickly catching himself and crawling back up to the girl who’d called him over. “I guess not.” She was smiling over at him.

“When…when was he here?”

“About an hour ago. It’s not the only one either,” she grabbed her phone and showed him some of the videos. When he didn’t react much, she started to get nervous for Iron Lad. “Spider-Man? Is this a good thing?”

“Hm? Oh! What’s your name?”

“Katie.”

“Katie, yes this is the best thing. Do you have glow in the dark paint?”

“No, sorry. Oh! I do have a whole lot of glow sticks though!”

“Is there an adult home with you?”

“My older brother. Michael!” She pulled back into her room and called for her brother.

“What’s up, Katie?”

“Spider-Man’s here.”

“What?”

“Hello, Michael,” he leaned over so he was looking in through the window. “Can I borrow your kitchen and all the glow sticks Katie has?”

“Yeah, yeah man. Whatever you need.” He climbed into their apartment, dropping down from the ceiling and letting Michael lead him to the kitchen.

“No one’s ever gonna believe me,” Katie said, dumping about a hundred packages of glowsticks on the counter.

“You can take a short video if you want,” Spider-Man shrugged a shoulder after he considered it for a moment. He wouldn’t be taking off the mask, so there was no reason to be concerned. “Just give me a minute.” He rummaged in their kitchen for what he needed and pulled off his web-shooters. He pulled the ends off as many of the blue glow sticks as he could see, dumping them into a glass bowl then emptied some of his extra web canisters into the glowing liquid. “Okay,” he nodded at Katie.

“Spider-Man, what’re you doing?” she asked, holding up her phone.

“I don’t have lights like he does. But, thanks to you, I can make my webs glow. At least for a while. Short explanation is, the chemicals that make glow sticks glow will adhere and mix in with the webs and make them glow too.”

“That is so cool. Where are you gonna put them?”

“Probably on a couple of the water towers where he did. But then I think I’m gonna head into Manhattan.” He grinned under the mask. Katie brought the phone down and tapped a few times as she uploaded it to Twitter.

“Thanks, Spider-Man.”

“Thank you, Katie. I was sitting away from that water tower. I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t pointed it out,” he reloaded his web-shooters with the glowing blue webs. Then repeated the process with the remaining glow sticks, pulling out more of his extra cartridges. He started to clean up after himself and Katie grabbed his arm.

“Go, Spider-Man. I’ll clean this up,” she pushed him toward her room and the still open window.

He’d kept the canister that was loaded into the web-shooters as regular webs and swung to a couple of the buildings Ned told him Harley had visited, including his own apartment. He webbed a glowing heart around the messages on the water towers then headed to Manhattan. He’d noticed people filming him and waved before he left each roof. Ned informed him that no one had seen Iron Lad since he’d been in Queens, so they assumed he was back at the Tower.

Picking a high rise that Harley would have a clear view of from his room, Peter stood on the opposite roof and webbed

SPIDER-MAN LOVES IRON LAD

on the side of the building. Then he swung to the Tower and waited. Maybe he shouldn’t wait, but he wanted Harley to see the webs first.

When Karen informed him he had a call coming through from Harley, he answered it like he normally would. “What’s up, Harls?”

“Where are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m standing on my balcony, Pete. Where are you?”

“Right here,” he climbed over the edge of the balcony, ending the call at the same time. He pulled his mask off and walked over to Harley. “Hey Harley.”

Harley reached out for him, pulling him by his arms until they were chest to chest. “Hi Pete,” he whispered. Peter grinned and leaned up to press his lips to Harley’s.

Two days later, Katie walked into her room to see a package just inside of her window with a small, lit bulb webbed to the top. She squealed, ran over to it, and laughed at the glow sticks that spilled out of it. 


End file.
